cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike Spiegel
Spike Spiegel is the main protagonist of the Japanese animated series Cowboy Bebop and the movie, as well as the manga adaptations. He is a bounty hunter or "cowboy" (as he's referred to on several occasions) on a spaceship called the Bebop ''and travels through the space with his crew consisting of his old friend, Jet, and recent members, Faye, Ed, and Ein. Creation The producers of ''Cowboy Bebop have been quoted as saying they chose the name Spike Spiegel because "it sounded cool." It is stated in the special features accompanying Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door that Spike's appearance is modeled after the late Japanese actor Yusaku Matsuda, especially as he appears in his famous role in Tantei Monogatari. Appearance Spike is tall and lean in appearance; he has dark messy green-tinted hair and brown eyes, which one of them is later revealed to be artificial and lighter than the other. In a flashback in Session 6 it's revealed that his fully-functioning right eye was surgically replaced by a cybernetic one (although Spike himself may not have conscious recollection of the procedure since he claims to have lost his natural eye in an "accident"). Spike is usually dressed in a blue leisure suit, with a yellow shirt and Lupin III-inspired boots.EX:clusive Focus Panel: Kawamoto Toshihiro He also occasionally wears a long brown trench coat. He is often seen with a cigarette between his lips, even if it's raining or there's clearly a 'No Smoking' sign where he is sat, standing or walking through. Spike's constant smoking is a homage to Lupin III, as Lupin's partner, Jigen, smokes cigarettes that are usually in very poor condition, similar to Spike. There is also quite a distinctive reference through Spike's rebellious demeanour and fluffy hair to the famous musician Bob Dylan. His age 27 is a reference to the 27 Club, comprised of many famous musicians who have died at the age. Personality Spike is a slothful, nonchalant, indifferent, and lazy character. He passes the vast majority of his time on the Bebop lounging, watching TV, or sleeping. In a few rare occasions, he is also seen practicing Jeet Kune Do, a martial arts practice he is very skilled in, being among other things passionate of Bruce Lee and his philosophies (for example, he follows Lee's "water" analogy for his style of fighting). He is a hardened smoker, shown with a cigarette in his mouth in practically every shot (the poor conditions in the cigarettes that are depicted recall those of Daisuke Jigen.) Spike is rarely seen excited about something and, even less frequently, says he likes something. He usually behaves phlegmatically and walks slouching almost as if he is sleepwalking. He appears to be tormented by the ghosts of his past and has frequent nightmares of his life in the Red Dragon. He considers he already died once and therefore doesn't show the slightest fear of the possibility of being killed, often acting as if to challenge death, so to prove he is still alive. However, in a conversation with Faye, he admits to not wanting to die because of "the hate to." One of the recurring themes surrounding Spike's character is how he views himself and his life. Following the implant of an artificial eye, he says his left eye, the real one, sees the present while the right synthetic eye sees the past, making the past indelible in his mind, not allowing him to get rid of or forget it. Despite that, he usually encourages others to forget the past as "not important." Spike's star sign is Cancer, which fits with his inability to let go of the past. When he is not working, Spike is very laid back, sarcastic, and lively to the dismay of his crew mates. He is typically found either resting on the couch or reading magazines. Spike's philosophy seems to be based on the ancient samurai ideals of immediacy, such as considering oneself as dead and the idea of death as being an awakening from a dream, which are both elements of bushido illustrated in the Hagakure. His pet hates are children, pets, and women with attitudes. Ironically, all the members of the Bebop ''besides himself and Jet, (Ed, Ein and Faye, respectively) fall into these categories, as discussed in Session 9. Although people often talk about cowboys in an almost heroic sense, his image is far from the idea of one and, on the contrary, has characteristics typical of an antihero. He never acts to protect anyone but only for interest, often has to be persuaded to commit himself to a hunt he considers little exciting, has a rather sharp and cynical sense of humor, when he pursues a bounty, he throws himself headfirst into action regardless of damage caused to people and buildings, and doesn't have the slightest moral scruples of having to kill someone. In the movie, he even tells an old woman that he and the ''Bebop crew don't serve and protect and that their work is strictly business, though Jet doubts that he actually means that. In spite of all this, Spike still has a good heart and, whether he admits it or not, is more caring then he lets on and more than willing to help out others without expecting anything in return, which is rather ironic considering his line of work. A good example of this is in Session 7, when Victoria Terpsichore offered him a wad of cash, and he only took a single note while saying the rest was for her husband. He has also shown compassion for Rocco's blind sister in Session 8, even buying flowers when he went to visit her in hospital and being saddened and sympathetic by the loss of her brother. He treats Ein as kind of emergency food and Ed as a burden, but in reality, despite never showing his companions appreciation, Spike nurtures an obvious affection for each of them and often seems willing to help them. This affection is shown through his constant choice to not interfere as they face their past, even if meaning he has to pass up a bounty. In particular, Spike shares a genuine brotherly affection with Jet, and it is safe to say that they consider each other their best friend. In fact, they are often seen talking together like two old friends. Although they often fight because of the excessive stubbornness of Spike, occasionally resulting in him being banned from Bebop, these arguments are always resolved in short time. Jet is also the only person Spike confides about his past. Spike's most complex relationship in the series is the one he has with Faye. Most of the time they usually bicker, however, in moments of danger, Faye has always shown concern for Spike, and Spike has shown some empathy for Faye's situation. Faye has also always taken care of Spike when he was injured, although she still kept a bitter attitude. The affection between them is quite obvious, and many people have speculated that Faye could be in love with Spike. Watanabe has addressed subject, saying, "Sometimes I'm asked the question, 'What does Spike think of Faye?' I think that he likes her quite a bit. But he's not a very straightforward person and makes sure not to show it." Abilities Spike has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. It's implied he has little trouble recovering from even fatal injuries after a few days and usually has strong endurance against pain during fights. Spike makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. He is well-versed in weaponry (such as his personal Jericho 941, or Ruger P85, as well as other guns and explosives) martial arts fighting, and hand-to-hand combat skills due to his past employment with the Red Dragon crime syndicate and occasional training. He follows Jeet Kune Do, the mindset developed by Bruce Lee, though he has a penchant for high kicks of French boxing. Spike is also a pilot, and flies a converted Asteroid racer called Swordfish II which is armed with four machine guns, multiple missile launchers, and a single plasma cannon. Spike has repeatedly demonstrated an exceptionally sharp intellect, although he has a habit for neglecting to plan ahead, as noted by Jet. Spike has repeatedly been able to outwit the entire Red Dragon syndicate, predict the moves of his opponents (whether in combat or in the casinos), and use lateral thinking to get out of virtually every situation which life throws at him. Spike can also regurgitate objects he swallows at will, like a casino chip. Backstory Spike was born on June 26, 2044 on Mars. Not much is known about the 27-year-old's family or childhood apart from his grandmother dying before he was born. Some speculate he was an orphan and his parents died when he was young. Throughout the series, there are some clues given about his past that it can be presumed that he was raised in one of the slums of Mars before becoming a thug, a thief, and then finally a criminal affiliated with the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate where Mao Yenrai, head of the organization, takes him under his wing. The criminal organization becomes kind of like a family for Spike, and, thanks to his skills, he manages to become, in a short time, one of the top men, even being considered by many in the Red Dragon to someday be the leader. Because of his recklessness, he loses his right eye in an unknown accident, which occurred in a mission on behalf of the Red Dragon, after which he was implanted an artificial eye. Simultaneously, after joining the Red Dragon, Spike meets a woman named Julia during a pool game; it's implied he fell in love with her at first sight. He also encounters Vicious, and soon, both become candidates for possible successors for Mao as the leader of the organization. While Vicious is ambitious, selfish, ruthless, and willing to do anything to get the leadership role, Spike instead finds no interest in the opportunity. The difference of opinion between the two gives rise to a great mutual hatred as well as a strong rivalry; however, this is not the only reason. They have a shared history and are shown to have fought and worked together in the past, possibly at one point being good friends. In Spike's flashbacks, he is shown fighting alongside Vicious. At about this time, Spike gets involved in a shooting probably not with the police, but the assassins of Vicious. He survives and is rescued and healed by a Julia. It is unclear exactly what links Vicious and Julia, though it seems the most likely that Julia was somehow subdued by Vicious and obliged to obey him, and some elements reveal she might of had a romantic relationship with him, further explaining Vicious' anger at Spike for engaging in an affair with Julia. Having heard of the new bond, Vicious offers Julia to restore her freedom in exchange for the life of Spike, adding that if she did not kill him, they would both end up dead. Spike simultaneously staged his fake death and offered Julia to leave the Red Dragon and run away with him to start a new life. They were supposed to meet in a cemetery on a rainy day. Julia, however, not having the strength to kill the man she loved, decided to go into hiding to protect both him and herself, so at least one of them could be saved. She did not go to the cemetery, leaving Spike waiting in the rain and coming to believe he had been betrayed. Spike finally decided to leave, and so, painfully putting an end to their relationship. A few years later, in circumstances that are not told, he met Jet Black who becomes his partner and close friend. They embarked on the ship known as the Bebop and quickly became the most feared bounty hunters of the Solar System. Despite the passing years, Spike continues, every time he gets an opportunity, to search for his beloved Julia. In the series In episode 2, Stray Dog Strut, Jet and Spike, while hunting a kidnapper of animals, meet Ein, a dog with an unexpected human intelligence, who they decide to adopt as a pet. In episode 3, Honky Tonk Women, an appearance by Charlie Parker in a dream convinced Jet to try his luck at a casino. Here, the two bounty hunters meet Faye Valentine, who, after a series of events between this session and episode 4, Gateway Shuffle, becomes the self-invited third member of the crew of the Bebop. Initially, both men don't agree on having a woman on board, especially an opportunist like Faye. Over time, however, they become an attached and functional team. In episode 5, Ballad of Fallen Angels, when Faye decides to try to catch Mao Yenrai alone, unaware that he has already been killed by Vicious, she falls into a trap of the Red Dragon, only to be used by Vicious to attract Spike. Arriving at the appointment in exchange for the life of Faye, Spike faces before the assassins of his rival and Vicious himself. Vicious is more propitious and manages to push Spike through a glass wall, but Spike manages to throw a grenade towards Vicious. Spike falls to the ground, but survived with the help of his fellow travelers who brought him back to the Bebop and medicated his wounds. Following unclear circumstances, Vicious survives the explosion caused by Spike's bomb. In Session 9, Jamming with Edward, the eccentric Ed joins the trio. Spike resumes his life as a bounty hunter until episodes 12 and 13, Jupiter Jazz, when Faye flees to Callisto because of her fears of her feelings towards her companions. In an effort to find her, Spike picks up a message perceived to regard a woman named Julia, but the term "Julia" turns out to be just the code name of a purchase transaction of a consignment of drugs (Red Eye) by Vicious on behalf of the Red Dragon. After a new clash with his rival, in which he manages to escape again, Spike returns to the Bebop being welcomed with open arms by Jet, despite the dispute caused by the way he acted to chase after Julia. After a series of adventures, in episode 24, Hard Luck Woman, the crew is dismembered because Ed, after briefly meeting her father again, leaves with Ein. Faye, adding to the separation, recovered by her amnesia and taken by the anxiety of discovering her parents aren't alive, leaves the ship again. In episodes 25 and 26, The Real Folk Blues, depressed, though not wanting to admit it, Jet and Spike go to a bar to drown their sorrows in booze, unaware that in the meantime the men of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate are chasing Spike. The assassins of the organization find Spike and Jet at the bar in which they undertake a firefight and Jet is wounded in the left leg by a bullet. Spike and Jet return to the Bebop with the aid of Shin covering their escape. Spike, after finding out that the elders of the Red Dragon stopped Vicious's coup and ordered their henchmen to eliminate any former member of the organization, contacts Faye and asks her to return to the Bebop. Faye returns and tells him, albeit hesitantly, she met Julia who has given her a task to deliver a message to Spike that she's waiting for him (unbeknownst to Faye) at the cemetery from years passed. Spike immediately leaves the Bebop and travels to the cemetery whereupon he and Julia are reunited. They are soon joined by the assassins of the Red Dragon who chase them up on the rooftops of the city. Despite Spike managing to kill all of the assassins, Julia is shot in the back by a stray bullet and dies in Spike's arms, asking if what happened was just a dream. Spike responds positively and, after watching her die, decides to kill Vicious who has since killed the elders and became the new leader of the Red Dragon. Contrary to the expectations of his companions, Spike returns to the Bebop, but only to say goodbye to them permanently. Spike asks Jet to cook him food for the last time and then tells the story of his life as a fairy tale. They laugh one last time together, and then Jet lets him go to meet his fate. At the entrance of the hangar Spike comes across Faye who puts her gun to his head in an attempt to stop him. She reminds him of the time he told her to forget the past and live in the present. Spike then reveals that his right eye is fake and that it only sees the past, making the past inevitable in his mind. She then tells him that she recovered her memory and realizes that he and Jet are her only family. She urges him not to die, to which he replies he's not going there to die but to find out if he's alive. As he walks away, Faye, grief-stricken and desperate, shoots her gun at the ceiling and then surrenders into defeated sobs. Finale Due to an effective surprise, Spike manages to break into the base of the Red Dragon through the front door and, after killing many of the members of the organization and receiving injuries to his left arm and left side of his head, reaches the top floor and the room Vicious is in. During the final battle, he is wounded by a dagger to the left collarbone and a katana to the left quadriceps and abdomen. Nevertheless, he manages to kill his rival with a gunshot wound to the chest. Shortly later, Spike walks down the stairs and is met with the astonishment of the surviving men. Spike stops in his tracks, points his finger to the men mimicking a gun, says “bang” with a smile, and collapses to the ground unconscious. Although it is commonly believed that Spike is dead from his wounds, Shinichiro Watanabe, the creator, never actually confirmed the character's death and has purposely made the ending ambiguous to let fans decide Spike's fate for themselves. In a 2006 interview with Watanabe, he stated: "I’ve never officially said that he died. At this point, I can tell you that I’m not sure if he’s alive or dead." An indication for Spike's death might be a fading star at the very end of the camera's upward movement in the credits, though it could have also been Vicious's star. This could be an allusion to Bull's statement during a conversation with a kid in Jupiter Jazz Part 1/2 (Session 12 & 13) in which he states that a fallen star is in fact the tear of a warrior who has finished his battles and "could not find his way to the lofty realm where the great spirit awaits us all." Either way, the story of Cowboy Bebop finished with Spike laying still on the floor. Trivia His past and background is similar to Eric Draven in The Crow as both were thought to be dead. Both were in love with a beautiful woman who they were supposed to be together. And both set out to avenge their loved ones Both fought their rivals in abandoned church and succeeded in killing them in a violent and poetic manner. Both are experienced in fighting in weapons and martial arts and both have similar backgrounds. Memorable Quotes Asteroid Blues :Spike Spiegel: "Jet, you said bell peppers and beef." :Jet Black: distracted "His name's Asimov Solensen. Are you listening to me?" :Spike Spiegel: "There's no beef in here. So you wouldn't really call it bell peppers and beef now, would you?" :Jet Black: "Yes, I would." :Spike Spiegel: yelling "Well, it's not!" : Jet Black: yelling "It is when you're broke, alright!" Jamming with Edward :Spike Spiegel: "Jet, do you know that there are three things that I particularly hate?" :Jet Black: defeated ''"Really?" :'Spike Spiegel:' "Kids. Animals. And women with attitude. :'Jet Black:' ''defeated ''"Oh..." :'Spike Spiegel: "So tell me Jet... yelling why do we have all three of them neatly gathered in our ship?!" '''Wild Horses :Spike Spiegel: "Whatever happens, happens." Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door :Elektra Ovirowa: "The more you know, the shorter your life will be." :Spike Spiegel: "I love the kind of woman that can kick my ass." The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) :Spike Spiegel: "I'm not going there to die. I'm going to find out if I'm really alive." : :Spike Spiegel: "They say hunger is the best spice." : :Spike Spiegel: "Bang..." while holding his hand like a gun before falling to the ground Image Gallery Spike_Symbol.jpg PinkCoatSpike.png|Spike seen in his pink coat in Session 12, Jupiter Jazz: Part 1. SpikeChills.png|Spike relaxes in Session 19, Wild Horses. SpikeEnters.png|Spike meets Miles in Session 19. Bang..gif|"... Bang." Screen Shot 2013-12-11 at 1.00.10 PM.png|Spike in Honky Tonk Women, Session 3. Screen Shot 2013-12-11 at 12.52.29 PM.png|Spike getting into a fistfight with thugs at a casino in Session 3, Honky Tonk Women. Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 9.41.46 PM.png|Spike and Ein in Session 18, Speak Like A Child. Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 9.40.03 PM.png|Spike in the opening credits. Spike Spiegel Official.jpg|Official artwork of Spike. Spike in Session 1 (1).jpg|Spike in Session 1, Asteroid Blues. Spike in Session 1 (2).jpg|Spike with a plate of bell peppers and beef - minus the beef. Spike in Session 1.png|Spike in disguise as a buyer in Session 1. Spike in Session 11 (1).jpg|Spike in Session 11 Spike in Session 21.jpg|Spike in Session 26 Spike in Cowboy Bebop the Movie.png|Spike in Cowboy Bebop: the Movie Spike-02.jpg|Spike and Vicious in the Red Dragon crime syndicate (from Cowboy Bebop The After artbook) Cowboy Bebop 82.jpg|Spike's concept art from Cowboy Bebop The After Spike dancing fireworks.gif Spike-smoke.gif Spike&faye-smoke.gif spike-eat.gif|spike-eat spike-punch.gif|Spike fight spike-MArts.gif|Jeet Kune Do spike-janitor.gif|spike-janitor spike-eat-cig.gif|Bleech! spike-drive.gif|Spike driving spike-ramen.gif|Spike eating ramen image.jpg|Spike's cameo in Gemini Rue Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0135.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0128.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0104.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0134.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0071.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0076.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0072.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0077.jpg Bdc278dab5cf176a734488357d8f5340.jpg Cowboy Bebop HD Remaster TV 1998 DVDRip x264 AC3.2Audio XIX.jpg JandSwGuns.jpg WithSincar2.jpg WithSincar.jpg LrrPth (1).png Julia-s-Last-Moment-With-Spike-cowboy-bebop-33255925-475-360.png 400px-CBRFBSIGa.jpg FolkBlues15.jpg avatars-000034086076-0odtwz-t500x500.jpg BebopRealFolkBlues1.jpg Spike-eyes-colors.png Cowboy Bebop Session 25 -The Real Folk Blues 1.mkv 20130313 004418.226.jpg Spike6.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000162233.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003817.551.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003816.147.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 26 -The Real Folk Blues 2.mkv 20130313 011133.272.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000944966.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000933600.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000386533.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000379300.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000957866.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000448433.jpg 53D281153C2DA3000A.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 26 -The Real Folk Blues 2.mkv 20130313 011133.272.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003817.551.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003816.147.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 004133.629.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0476.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0455.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0531.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0534.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 004124.253.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 26 -The Real Folk Blues 2.mkv 20130313 004657.066.jpg 53D280A93A2520000A.jpg 53D280A6364C63002A.jpg 53D280A7364D10002A.jpg 53D280A63662F9000C.jpg 53D280AA3A2C380001.jpg 53D280AB3A1E8B0013.jpg 53D280AB3A2392000D.jpg Bebop046.jpg backofhead.jpg 36839.jpg closeuphug.jpg CBJ9413.jpg CBJ9416.jpg bebop07.jpg 7960907.jpeg 82d12f_620e40b70e5043b18954c1cdc45e24e9_mv2.jpg 53DC724F3855C7003F.jpg 121775.jpg 53DC724F3855C7003F.jpg screenshot_2_23806.jpg KvlMCb5.png GHlhe0Cb.jpg 569E6FB63C59280011.jpg CBJ9412.jpg 2TY19ww.png 200w_s.gif Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_001029266.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000726900.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_001146333.jpg Cowboy.Bebop.full.258381.jpg bloodied spike.jpg 4FC6EAD24102070018.jpg 4FC6EAD24109370012.jpg 4FC6EAD53D1F8A0032.jpg 4FC6EAD53D41DC0014.jpg 4FC6EAD4410E08000E.jpg 4FC6EADC425D6B002F.jpg 242930_4.jpg 8965524_orig.jpg spike07.jpg spike26.jpg 4d35ebbea8f01adb7a7e48e46407bc49.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0005 (1).jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0009.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0010.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0011.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0468.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0191.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0190.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0469.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0505.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0480.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0503.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0457.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0192.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0458.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0525.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0449.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0450.jpg big_1473170695_1389633855_image.jpg 53D64DDA330433003D.jpg 53D64DDB331765001A.jpg 53D64E3D4479EF0006.jpg 53D64E653F41550030.jpg down but not out.JPG man of action.JPG battle.JPG Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0163.jpg C2sHJHEWQAApO75.jpg C2sHIRIXAAAXVJ5.jpg C2sHJ4fXcAIk32V.jpg CdzV46uXIAAoThe.jpg 9d80f1a0746e88499c30cca89d0d5a3b.jpg CB.941.S01E05.Left.JPG CB.941.S01E05.Right.JPG|spikes gun cowboy-bebop-spike-sight.png 50F9233B3F63700007.jpg x6.jpg tumblr_mnfq8wfGio1rbrys3o2_250.jpg 53D903A74B13630019.jpg 53D903A949432A0022.jpg 53D90453495A840004.jpg 53D90454494DB0001C.jpg 53DC71FB3B4A66000C.jpg 53DC72EE402A370019.jpg 53DC72F44017E50030.jpg 53DC73383E5D090009.jpg 53DC73344019B4002F.jpg 53DC72FC4620A90010.jpg 53DBD6DB414293000E.jpg 53DC72FF45475B001B.jpg 506718063F3559000F.jpg 506718023F183B001F.jpg 53DC73033E417C0025.jpg 53D4AB0D4419FD0013.jpg 53D4AB0E441B6D0011.jpg 53D73A0C33383D0003.jpg 36808.jpg 8oyHHm3.png 53DBD27C5014E60018.jpg 53DBD27D500FCA001F.jpg 53DBD27D5014CD0018.jpg 53DBD2824B0DC00002.jpg 121779.jpg 53DC72FD46193D001A.jpg 53DC72EC4022640022.jpg 53D901D74D1E3F0014.jpg 53DC72FE461FB40011.jpg 53DC72FF452D3D003C.jpg 53DC724D3806490002.jpg 53DC72513863BA0030.jpg 53DC733A3E601E0006.jpg 53DC73443F09D7001F.jpg 53DC730145443C001E.jpg 53DC7300454715001B.jpg 53DC71FD3B4E0E0007.jpg 53DC7259341F5C0039.jpg 4E662CDF345BB03A1E.jpg CBSVI19116.jpg dank.gif CBJ9415.jpg CBJ9414.jpg CBRFBRemington.jpg CBJ9417.jpg CBRFBSIGStandoff.jpg CBRFBRemingtonFire.jpg CBRFBRemington2.jpg 400px-CB.P85.S01E05.Left.JPG cowboybebop49jpg.jpeg 카우보이비밥40.jpg 카우보이비밥41.jpg 카우보이비밥42.jpg 카우보이비밥54.jpg 카우보이비밥50.jpg 카우보이비밥46.jpg 카우보이비밥44.jpg 카우보이비밥39.jpg 카우보이비밥33.jpg 카우보이비밥43.jpg 카우보이비밥11.jpg IhfbsgU.jpg 53DC72543860C40033.jpg 53DC72573306F30033.jpg 53DC725C342B880027.jpg 53DC7333403C710001.jpg 506717F73F294E0015.jpg maxresdefault (10).jpg gangsta.jpg 121770.jpg RFHcI91.png CB.941.S01E23.Right.JPG Horses2-615x409.jpg|spike doohan miles c03.gif tumblr_mol511hcBj1r60ay5o1_500.gif e8778a012ac0243aed4111bebc5e38e9.jpg CB.92FS.S01E05.Slide.JPG CB.MISC.S01E02.1.JPG cowboy_bebop_box_1_review_screenshot-5.jpg CB.MISC.S01E02.2.JPG CBRFBRemEP.jpg 53DBD6DB414139000F.jpg 4E4D4CF23421BD0672.jpg 4FC6EACC5051500017.jpg 4FC6EACF505D4C0002.jpg 4FC6EAD43D3F850015.jpg 4FC6EAD73D25BC002C.jpg 4FC6EAD73D1D520033.jpg 4FC6EAD83D2747002B.jpg 4FC6EAD3417F53001C.jpg 4FC6EAD04176E70024.jpg 4FC6EADD425D9C002D.jpg 4FC6EADA461498001D.jpg 4FC6EC2A4029570028.jpg 4FC6EC2B402206002D.jpg 4FC6EC26447102001C.jpg 4FC6EC2E4552FB0013.jpg 4FC6EC2B4034320018.jpg 4FC6EC2C4039760017.jpg 4FC6EC2E401CAE0034.jpg 121767.jpg tumblr_oixv2xwcsE1r68jbuo6_1280.png UktKG6O.jpg 53DBD27B4A7F2D0006.jpg 53DC71EB3429D60027.jpg e3f2b7f1e97a2f0d80808ddbe4c548f0.jpg 53D27FDB3A25200007.jpg 53D27FD835553D003D.jpg 53D27FDD3B6CCB001E.jpg 53D2804E4D2BDB002A.jpg 53D281163C2DA4000A.jpg 53D2804C4C791D0008.jpg 53D2804B4C68E2001F.jpg 53DBD5B03C47FE000A.jpg 53DBD2754E67410001.jpg 53DC71E5385C4C0036.jpg 53DC71FB3B47420010.jpg|adjusting the mirror 53D2C60D4B1C3E0026.jpg 53D2C69F4E5D950020.jpg 53D3AB4C387FC50031.jpg 53D3AB4D387E6A0033.jpg 53D3AB4D3808AB0028.jpg 53D3AED5380B0A0038.jpg 53D3AB5739343B002E.jpg 53D7C91D434C380022.jpg 53D7C9133D1C630033.jpg 53D7C9F73F63130023.jpg 53D7C94E447B080030.jpg 53D7C9594360C80002.jpg 53D7CA103D3B680005.jpg 53D7CA113D36E8000A.jpg 53D2C6CB4C0E650019.jpg 53D799933C4B460017.jpg Spikegoboom.jpg Bebop049.jpg Bebop043.jpg Bebop044.jpg gonna_shoot_it.JPG spikemad.JPG spikesweat.JPG 53D64E634142A9001E.jpg 53D64E643F52C10010.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0721.jpg e7ac270c-b0da-4538-a1e2-458d9397a8af.jpg Bebop053.jpg watchSpike.jpg holdtherose.jpg closer.jpg 121306.jpg tumblr_n4vtvygeLM1rpfx57o3_500.gif 4E6631BB345BA43BBD.jpg 4E6631B9345BD43BBC.jpg 5353DC2C481D270006.jpg 4FC0F7D13545AE002C.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bebop Crew Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Blog posts Category:Knockin' On Heaven's Door Characters Category:Pilots Category:Males Category:Former Members of Red Dragon Crime Syndicate Category:Heroes Category:Smoker